My Light
by ravenbow
Summary: Really sweet/sad LxLight story. Title has a lot of meaning to the story. Spoilers for entire anime and some manga. Yaoi? Sorta. Not really. More Shounen-ai. Fluff. R&R.


Title: My Light

If you don't like sad stories, then click the back button. It's totally worth it to read if you're big on comfort/hurt stories. And it's LxLight… it's so sad, but so great, in my opinion. If you're a huge fan like me and my friends Liz and Monica are; we hate Light throughout the anime, but then when he dies in the anime, it's really sad and we cry, and how we view the episode where L dies…

No yaoi. Some fluff? Idk. It's mostly comforting…

But yeah, girls, you'll cry. This is bringing even me to tears. I don't cry easily, or barely at all.

I hope you all like it…

Also… if you listen to the song "_Touching Moments Four – Melody"_ by Kevin MacLeod; this is the song I wrote this story to.

It can be found at incompetech .com (no space between h and .com) under the category Soundtrack.

* * *

Huff… huff…--_koff _-hic-…

Light ran as fast as his body would take him; away from the task force, the police, that yellow warehouse.

'_Wh-… what am I doing here…? How--…_' -_Koff-_ '_How did this…_' -_Hic- '..H-…happen?'_

He grasped his right arm. Matsuda had shot him… multiple times for that matter; his shoulder was blazing from the pain the most. He barely noticed it though.

"Why…" his voice cracked, and he coughed out blood tainted saliva.

"Ow…" He would've cursed himself for sounding like the hurt little child that he felt.

The setting sun was to his left; it clawed through his brown locks and gave an orange glow to his clothes, and the blood that painted the picture of a sinner on his chest.

'… _It hurts…I can't do it… I can't ignore it anymore_...'

This unknown pain, he'd felt it from the time he'd formed the flawless plan to finally take down L, his number one obstacle at the time. His chest hurt a lot, like it was under immense pressure. He'd tried to disregard it, think nothing of it, he had a world to rule; he couldn't let things like that get in the way... right?

Light's mind flashed back to when he first met Ryuk, when he first learned the rules of the Death Note. Bits of words painted the faint picture of 6 years ago.

"_Relinquish… Notebook…Forget-… all-memori--…-note… "_

'_I… reliqu--' -Koff- _"I... Relinquish… ownership… of--" -_Hic-_ "… the… notebook!"

The memories flooded away; instantly. Though the memories of Near, Mello and what had just occurred stayed with him, his mind was cleared a bit. Reminiscences of L, long stored in the back of his mind behind his other self, raced behind his eyes as he ran.

"Oh my… " -_Koff-_ "Oh my God…"

He went into a coughing fit and stopped running because of it. He screwed his eyes shut and felt the burning pain in his throat. When he opened his eyes again, speckles of blood stained the sidewalk. He looked up wearily and saw an old building. Cracked windows with sunlight streaming through their dusted surfaces danced on the walls inside the building where it was allowed.

An iron staircase was to his left, his sides hurt as well as his legs. He just wanted to be off his feet. He dragged himself over, his hold on his arm wasn't as tight as before, and his lungs wheezed as they forced him to breathe.

He lay back on the stairs and looked up. As he did, he saw something, and began to cry.

He gasped.

There, floating above him it seemed was L. His face was contorted with pain and pity. He was looking down at Light.

Light's tears streamed down from the corners of his eyes.

"… L?"

The ghostly figure of what appeared to be L nodded slightly and smiled down at Light sadly. The misty form came closer.

"Oh Light-kun…"

Light sobbed quietly, he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. The emotions locked away for 5 long years poured out of his eyes like a fountain.

"L!..." he choked on another sob, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

His voice was high, Light could hear it cracking.

L moved his hand towards Light slowly, and Light closed his eyes quickly, frightened of being hit, but L's spirit was running his fingers through Light's hair comfortingly. Small tears were seen coming from L's sad eyes.

"Light!… it wasn't you, was it?… I know it wasn't… it couldn't have been…"

L's voice was barely above a whisper. From the time he died, he absolutely knew Light couldn't have killed him. The notebook, L thought uncharacteristically, had taken control of Light's mind, and created another self in Light's subconscious. That subconscious was what drove him to his crazy schemes of being God.

"Light… will you come with me...?" L opened his palm and looked solemnly into Light's eyes. His left hand was still on Light's hair.

"But… I… I don't want to die…" Light cried out softly. More tears emerged.

"Light… it's not scary… it's okay… I'm here with you… You won't be alone…"

Light sniffed, he felt his heart beat slowing; the only thing keeping him going now was his desire to live.

"Light, please… I hate seeing you like this…"

"L…" Light's tears were beginning to thin.

His eyes were half-lidded, but he looked deep into L's eyes. He raised his hand and tried to grab L's. L's hand met Light's halfway; he linked his fingers with Light's, and Light felt himself go. He closed his eyes completely, but he felt L's hand now more than ever.

He felt himself lighter than ever, and he rose from where he lay. Strong arms wrapped around his fragile frame and he rested his head on the blurred shoulder he was held against. L's eyes showed sorrow, but he had a small smile.

"You're back… I finally have you back…! My Light…"

"L…" Light called out weakly and wrapped his arms around L. He tightened his fingers into L's shirt.

L's left arm protected Light's shoulders while his other pet his hair lovingly.

Light buried his face against L's neck and cried. As L carried their spirited forms to the roof of the building, the task force ran into the building, following the path of blood that Light had left behind.

"I'm so sorry… I really am…" Light wept out.

"Shh… Don't worry about that. I'm here now, Light… I'm here." L's smile was still there, and his voice was happy even though he cried.

"You're with me now… My Light… "

The sun overhead glimmered on the lake across from the building and danced on their pale phantom skin.

* * *

Okay, so, in the anime, L says that Light is his first friend. That's fucking adorable enough as it is, but then in the episode where they captured Higuchi, and L gave Light the notebook to hold, Light got his memories back, and though L didn't know _what_ happened, he knew Light changed… that his _friend_ changed… And then in the episode where he dies, he stands on the rooftop, and he hears church bells…

And Light comes to get him, and after they talk, they go inside, and L starts helping Light dry off, and L is crying. And Light sees it, and he dries L's tears…

That's what this whole story branched off from. Sorry if you don't like it, but if you didn't like it, then don't review it, please. This story means a lot to me. Don't leave any nasty reviews. It's probably the one that I've put the most of my feelings and heart into…

R&R.


End file.
